


Youth Culture

by kareofbears



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, what is this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: "Yeah, it's pretty cool." An idea pops into his head, and he has to stop himself from laughing.  "I've actually been teaching him some stuff.""Whoa!" Ned's eyes widen. "What the hell are you teaching Tony Stark?"-Or, Ned witnesses how Tony and Peter interact.





	Youth Culture

"So like, what do you and Mr. Stark even do together?"

Peter looks up at Ned from his calculus homework, derivatives ignored. They're sitting on the school steps as Peter's waiting to get picked up. 

Peter frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Ned starts, scratching his head, a habit he does whenever he feels a little awkward. "Okay, I know you guys work on suits together, which, obviously, is _awesome_. But you guys meet like, a lot. Like a good amount. You guys hangout a lot, so do you just work on the suits? Or do you watch movies or something?" He finishes, laughing a little bit at the idea of Peter and Tony just casually watching a movie together.

"Yeah, sometimes." Peter responds genuinely, looking back down to his homework.

Ned stares at him, and Peter looks back up, realizing Ned probably isn't going to let him finish his homework right now. 

A beat passes between them. 

"What?" Ned asks, disbelieving.

"What?"

He shifts closer to Peter, who shifts backwards in return, a little scared at the intense look his friend is giving him. "You watch _movies_...with _Tony Stark?_ "

"Yeah! I mean, just sometimes. Not a lot or anything, only like, when he's super bored."

Ned looks up at the sky, shaking his head. "Your life, man." Looking back down to Peter, he continues, "What I wouldn't do to be in your shoes."

Peter smiles. "Yeah, it's pretty cool." An idea pops into his head, and he has to stop himself from laughing. "I've actually been teaching him some stuff."

"Whoa!" Ned's eyes widen. "What the hell are you teaching Tony Stark?"

Peter's hearing picks up the purr of an Audi, and he raises an eyebrow, looking smug. For a second, Ned is floored by how similar his expression is to Mr. Stark's. 

"Check it out."

An orange Audi R8 rolls into the school parking lot and stops in front of them. Although the windows were tinted, Ned could still see an outline of the driver, who turned out to be Tony freaking Stark. Ned could pass out.

Peter waved at him, to which Mr. Stark honks twice. Then Peter turned his hand to a fist, giving Mr. Stark an expectant look, who sighs dramatically before nodding. Peter excitedly throws his fist forward, mimicking a throwing action. Ned's jaw drops as Mr. Stark "catches" it, arms moving in a sloppy circular motion.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me. Did you seriously teach _Iron Man_ to do the fucking woah?"

Peter just laughs as he stuffs his homework in his new backpack (the third one this month, sponsored by Stark Industries, if the logo is anything to go by), and jogs to the car.

When Peter swings the door open and clambers in, Ned could hear the beginning of a conversation.

"That was pretty good, Mr. Stark. But there's definitely room for improvement. Let's keep that same energy next time, though."

"Parker, if you ever make me do that again, I'm going to woah you into the next century."

"That doesn't even make sense, and hello to you too." 

A crazed laugh bubbles from Ned's mouth before he can stop it. He can't believe how crazy Peter's life is.

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously cant tell if i like this or not. if it's received poorly ill probably take it down. i wrote this in the middle of a three hour roadtrip. i hope you liked it tho! leave any thoughts and feelings that you felt in the comments (even if you hated it) thank you! also for anyone who doesn't know what hitting the woah is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnUOpJOYgKs


End file.
